Pet girl of Sky bearer
by Dec14 thief
Summary: What happens with Vongola Decimo when he stuck in Sakurasou and meet with Shiina Mashiro. When their meeting make Vongola Decimo come to few adventure again..


This the first Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover with Sakurasou pet na kanojo. This is like a continuation of anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

What happens with Vongola Decimo when he stuck in Sakurasou and meet with Shiina Mashiro. When their meeting make Vongola Decimo come to few new world again.

Chapter1: Welcome to Sakurasou.

Eyes opened and what he saw for the first time was a a yellow and perfectly round butt in front of him.

"Natsu, is it you again?" He asked lazily, as he yawned and got up from that place.

Natsu, who was woken up forcibly by that boy protested, but The boy only sighed in response.

"What a tragedy..." He sighed as he looked at cats around him and message his temple. "Waking by cat butt, how wrong my youth can it be?"

The yellow visored cat on his lap yawned as if agreeing with him. After that, the six other cats in the six-tatami-sized room started to sing in unison, yearning for food.

"So there are eight cats now..." He sighed while anime tears started to fell down from his eyes.

There was a yellow visored cat, white cat, black cat, calico cat, brown striped cat, black striped cat, Siamese, and a cat that looked like the American short-hair cat. In total there were eight cats which were seven of them once abandoned and were now brought back and cared for by The boy. He also named them systematically: Natsu, Hikari, Nozomi, Kodama, Tsubasa, Komachi, Aoba, Asahi.

To these hungry mouths, the only response was a growled sound from his tummy, "hey your master is hungry to..." He said as he looked at ceiling.

Last summer, he was called in by the principal in person and was forced to make a decision.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, either throw away your cat or move out of the dormitory." The principal said as Tsuna looked at him with firm eyesm

"I'll move out of the dormitory then." He simply answered.

Tsuna was in what you called in his rebellious age, dispite his experience in mafia world and ran from that place forever he still a healthy young teenager in his rebellious age.

Only after that did he realize he had made a completely right decision at the most crucial point in his life. When he lived in place like Sakurasou he can keep his low profile as a normal student for a time like this.

While in Sakurasou he live with Natsu, until he adopted abandoned white cat from street. after a few months the number of cats didn't decrease but instead increased.

Tsuna thought something had to be wrong.

As if cursed, Tsuna would meet abandoned cats wherever he went. But at same time he felt guilt when he saw those cats in street and took care them with his heart.

Nozomi, Kodama, and Hikari snuggled up to him, perhaps worried about Tsuna who was deep in his thoughts.

He patted Kodama lightly as he smiled, "Don't worry I will find new owners for you?" He said as he heard some snoring voice behind him.

He remembered why he was sleeping on the hard floor.

He had always slept in his bed and favoured it for his sleep. But right now a beautiful, teenage girl was sleeping in the bed like a baby. The girl's mouth was in the shape of a kitten's, as if she was plotting something. In short, she was the queen of the cats. She looked healthy, pure, and glamorous, like an American shorthaired cat. Her skirt revealed her tender thighs munificently. One could clearly see her cleavage between the open buttons of her shirt that was accentuated by the squeezing of her arms.

"Misaki-senpai...It's time for wake up..." Tsuna said in low tone as she opened her eyes.

Kamiigusa Misaki got off the bed and gently stretched herself like a wild animal. Her shirt was pulled up, showing the small, curved line of her hip that would entice one to rush to embrace it and a cute belly that was quite hard to see. And inconceivably, even her bed hair emphasized Misaki's cuteness.

She emitted her glamour naturally as she looked at Tsuna. "~In the future, I want to become your bride Soran.~" she said as she hugged Tsuna.

Tsuna tried to push her away from him, "Senpai-please wake up from your sleep!" He said as he tried to push her kiss from him.

"~Then, I'll be the bride and you'll be my hubby. Let's get married quickly~" she reasoned with glowing eyes tried to melt Tsuna's heart.

"Do you know what you just said!" Tsuna said as Misaki got off from Tsuna and act cutely like a wife with just her apron.

"~You're back, honey. You're quite early today.~" she said with a very cute smile make a nosebleed drip from Tsuna's nose.

"~Do you want a meal? A bath? Or me. ~"she said as she pointed her finger to her breast and Tsuna fell because of nosebleed.

She laughed as Tsuna got up and wiped the nosebleed from his nose, "Then we'll take up where we left off yesterday." She said as she turn on the game console and appeared a game with title 'Monster guild'.

But Tsuna turned off the power before the menu came up.

"Hey~ What are you doing?!" Misaki said puffed her cheeks in protest.

Tsuna sighed, "Where did that sloth go?" He asked.

Misaki tilted her head in confusion,"Eh, But that topic is dull." She said as she smiled.

"But it was you who raised it!" Tsuna reasoned.

"But, let's play your game." Misaki answered as she turned on the game again.

Tsuna face palmed. Yes, indeed Tsuna is a maker of that game, since he left his home he paid the intuition alone with work as a game designer and hitman.

The reason why he woke up on the floor was because he played his so called new video games for so long he dozed off in the middle of it.

"Okay. Then, every time you win I'll strip off one piece of my clothing. How's that?! With that, the counter-measures for the preservation of your eyes are flawless! Eye-candy! Excite your blood and nerves! The dazzling nature of youth! It's the stage where you jump right into being an adult! It's the chains of lust!" She reasoned as Tsuna started imagining her taking off her clothes one by one.

He immediately shook his head, "You are girl by the way!" He exclaimed as he reasoned at her. "Start acting like one!"

"It's because you're thinking 'Wa! There is something white coming out!', aren't you? I must not underestimate you." She said as she thought about it. "Come Soran-kun, we will play and I will teach you about how to become an adult." She said with cute ecstasy.

In spite of this, Tsuna still resisted it with all his might. "Hey, I am your kouhai! Even I am a healthy boy you shouldn't think like that." He said as she pouted cutely.

She puffed her big chest and smiled, "there is no such thing as Kouhai and Senpai in love Soran-kun." She said confidentially.

During this summer break; Tsuna was forced to stay with Misaki constantly each night until the sun had risen. After that he would work his game design and make up test since his test was well very bad.

"Is this all you want to say?!" She asked as he panted from his explanation.

"If you think this is all I have to say, then you're completely wrong! Hey, you, senpai! You've been too self-centred! Do you think this is a liberal country?!" He shouted comical.

"Then let's end this with a video game!" She said as she punched the air. "Let's kick off a battle of blood for blood until one of us is eliminated, otherwise, this battle will not end!

"It's my pleasure... " Tsuna said as he looked at her with lazy eyes. " No. I've already said I'm not going to play video games today!"

Usually Tsuna never showed this kind attitude in his own home. but instead, she swiftly took out the ROM from the game console and inserted a sample disc, completely neglecting what Tsuna was saying.

After the last second of the countdown, an original anime produced by only Misaki was shown on the TV. There were no voices, music, and the sounds of special effects because the anime hadn't been dubbed. Nevertheless, it had a good flow, vibrancy, and extreme audacity. She even blended 2D characters in the 3D background, presenting the perfect harmony of modern images. The characters and the backgrounds were also drawn exquisitely and meticulously. The storyboard had an adequate rhythm and the composition was unique. The troublesome drawings should have directly challenged the limits of using up gallons of calories... It was hard to imagine this was made by one person—of course this was not the quality of a layman, but those that transcend even the quality of first-class animators.

The high school affiliated with Suimei University of the Arts (often shortened as Suiko) has not only the general classes that Tsuna belonged to, but also music and art classes aimed at a handful of elites. These elites come from around the country. They have to have sky-rocketing results in order to enter the school against an incredibly tough acceptance rate.

And Misaki was one of them. She was a third-year-student of arts.

She was the only one eligible to receive a scholarship in arts in the past ten years, though, she was also the one deprived of this right due to to her continuous efforts in making cartoons and anime. This made her extremely famous in the school.

"Splendid." Tsuna said in awe at how good is this anime.

Misaki made no response to Tsuna's comment that anyone would say and was busy making the sounds and effects with her mouth beside Tsuna.

"~Bang! Bang! Clang! Hack! Ha, Hahahahaha. 'Your fate has come!' Clang. Hack. Ting. Dada la. Dang. Dang. Dang. 'You're too naive. The only thing you could do is to lie!' 'W-What are you saying?' 'Take off your panties and start over again. You immature and inexperienced kid!' Fufu lalalalala... Dang Dang!~" She dubbed as Tsuna smiled and enjoying the anime.

When he watched the anime his phone ringing and he took it from his bed. It is from the resident of 202 room a progammer like Tsuna but different in level.

(Tsuna, master ryuunosuke is doing a progamming soundproof system of your game now. Since lately your game is in hot topic, you should keep up your job and don't forget you had a job from Chihiro-sensei)

The maid is an AI Ryuunosuke developed that can reply to messages automatically. Though Tsuna was uncertain of how it was developed, it was surprisingly emotional and inconceivably smart.

(If you keep being irrational, then you'll get punished. The punishment for being too annoying is a virus I'm about to send to you. (Giggles) — The maid who is also capable of making viruses) the maid said in evil laughed.

"Oh shit!" Tsuna said as he e-mailled him about his sorry to Ryuunosuke. When he was in the middle of typing the message, he sighed.

"What happens to my life..." He sighed as he laid on his bed. He recalled his story of life start when he met with Reborn but there is a small thing in his head that made him dreaming a little girl with a yellow hair and him when he was still small.

For some reason the photo in his hands had a same appereance like the girl in his dream.

It was a fair girl wearing a large straw hat and dressed in a completely white western-style dress. There was no expression on her face—she didn't even smile to the camera. Her transparent eyes looked as if they were looking at somewhere beyond the camera.

A pain came over Tsuna's chest as he looked at the photo. Unknown to him he knew that girl but he forgot about that and his chest seemingly aching every he thought about thart girl.

The girl looked very similar to someone.

A cat purred.

"... Yep, she looks just like you guys from before." Tsuna patted Nozomi. As he imagined about the girl in photo looking up at him from inside a cardboard box, the sense of devastation it brought to him with this in mind almost caused him to pass out.

/Station/

The quickest way to get from Sakurasou to the station was through the red brick strip mall. It was a fabulous, retro, and historical place.

Around three years ago, there opened a new big supermarket that offered a cheap and large variety of products. However, Tsuna still loved this strip mall. It was a comforting place for him.

And it was this kind of feeling that others who lived around here had that supported the strip mall until now.

Stuffing his mouth with the croquette, Tsuna had arrived at the station before he realized it.

Even though the station was named the Arts University Station, it took even adults fifteen minutes to walk from here to the university. Every year there would be unknowing students who rush here at the last minute would fall victim and lament at their misfortune. This has become a famous story around here.

Tsuna waited on one of rail steel and he glanced at Photo in his pocket. Recalled about what Chihiro said yesterday.

/Yesterday/

"She is my cousin who is going to live here starting today." Chihiro said as she prepared herself to blind date.

"Okay." Tsuna took the photo from her hands.

"Her name is Shiina Mashiro. We're going to meet tomorrow at the station right at six, so please go get her for me at that time." She explained as Tsuna nodded his head and suddenly realized something.

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I said we're going to meet at the station right at six, so please go get her for me at that time. Can you hear me now?" Chihiro repeated as Tsuna hung his head down in defeat.

"Can't you ask Jin to do it? He's also free." Tsuna commented as she sighed at him.

"That 'Emperor of Sleepovers' isn't here. Today, he's probably using that handsome face that he is proud of and his energetic lower-half to take some random lady to heaven." Chihiro explained.

"Are you seriously a teacher? Have some of the self-awareness of a person who has such a sacred duty! Jeez!" Tsuna yelled comically.

Chihiro smiled at his naïve,"The self-awareness of someone with a sacred duty? I've left that a long time ago in my father's testicles." She said.

"Wuahh, How scary, That's the first time I've ever heard the word testicles coming from a female. As expected of someone with their age over 30. People at the level of female Amazon warriors sure have unbelievable strengths." Tsuna said in awe and disgust tone.

Chihiro's eyebrows twitched, "Who's thirty years old?! I'm still twenty-nine and fifteen months!" She explained as she stamped the floor so hard it quaked. Feeling the potential hazard, Tsuna sighed in defeat.

/End flash back/

Her name was Mashiro Shiina.

What a strange name.

Chihiro said she was her cousin, but

their age difference seemed huge.

When he was thinking over this, the next train had entered the station. He sighed at his stuborness at the thought to never involved in mafia stuff again. He couldn't see his friends anylonger since he just make them involve in mafia.

Black taxi drove into the circle and stopped at a taxi station about ten metres away from Tsuna.

Tsuna accidentally caught a glimpse of a young girl wearing the familiar Suiko uniform in the back seat. It was a new uniform, as she didn't quite seem to be used to wearing it. She held a brown suitcase in her hands and looked out at the taxi that left her with a bored expression.

The slight, phoenix coloured eyes gave her a bit of a mature appearance. Still, she should be in the same generation as Tsuna as she was wearing the same kind of uniform. Her permeable white skin seemed to have dyed her surroundings white.

Being deeply captivated by the magnificent scene, Tsuna fixed his eyes on her, clearing everything else in his mind, and having only an endless white world in his heart. He gradually couldn't see other things around her, and it became difficult to breath. He even forgot where he was at this moment.

The young girl looked as if she was standing on a large glacier alone. Tsuna had become the slave of such a misperception.

"Gao…." Natsu roared made Tsuna snapped from his perception as he walked to her.

She looked at him, "What colour do you want to become?" she asked as Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

Tsuna pointed his finger to his-self, "Me?" he said as she lightly nodded. "I've never thought about it."

"Then please do." She asked.

"I'm not sure what I'll think in the future, but today it's white sky." Tsuna said as he smiled warmly.

She tilted her head in confusion, "Is that a colour?" she asked confused.

He scratched his cheek, "Actually there isn't color like that but if there is then that color is the one." He said smiling sheepishly.

"That's very interesting." She commented.

Tsuna smiled, "Of course it's the same as your name." He said as she looked him surprised.

Tsuna shook his hand, "I'm sorry. I'm not anyone suspicious. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Chihiro-sensei called me to welcome you. You should already know this, shouldn't you?" He said as she tilted her head.

"Called by Chihiro-sensei?" She said once again.

"What the... Sensei's so unreasonable." Tsuna groaned

Tsuna took out the photo and compared it with the girl in front of him. It was impossible to recognizer her just by looking at the photo. Tsuna could recognize her because the feeling she gave him was the same.

The young girl in front of him was Mashiro Shiina.

Tsuna sighed, "How many years back is this photo sensei gave me? She's three times that age now." He said as he smiled thin.

/In way to Sakurasou/

'Should I just take her back to Sakurasou like this?' Tsuna thought sweat dropped at his situation right now.

Mashiro Shiina walked beside him in a speed like she was about to stop at any moment. Tsuna pondered over what to do while looking at Mashiro's face.

Mashiro had a petite body, a weak voice, quiet and imperturbable behaviour, a constant mien, and no expression on her face.

Standing beside her was like standing on thin ice that was about to crack.

She was like a delicate, glass craft that would break once touched.

This was the impression Mashiro made.

Suddenly, she opened her mouth. "Tsuna I like it." She said as Tsuna heart skipped it beat. ""It sounds nice. I like it." Tsuna was charmed. In short, Mashiro was a gullible, young girl.

He scratched his head in annoyance as he looked back at her pondered why a person like her installed in Sakurasou. Sakurasou was a place gathered with people who surpassed common sense and who were brimming with personality. It was a nest of extraordinary humans.

Kamiigusa Misaki was an alien, Akasaka Ryuunosuke was a shut-in, Mitaka Jin was the emperor of sleepover, even the teacher Sengoku Chihiro was a person who hated to do troubling things and did everything as she pleases.

Jin, who had been here with them at the station was now gone. Thanks to him that Tsuna must handle all the residents alone without anyone help. The more he wanted to say something smart, the more difficult it became to think up of anything to talk about. It was also a result of Mashiro's last statement.

"So," Mashiro said as she looked at her. "Your flame is orange." She said as he turned to her that still looked emotionless.

"What?" He said as his face showed a shocked expression that he never showed before. "Very beautiful that flame of yours I really want to see it." She said as Tsuna felt that something will happening near time. Since his fate already fall again.


End file.
